Grandmaster Meio
thumb|300px es un villano y el principal antagonista de los videojuegos de plataformas de acción de la saga Strider, apareciendo en el primer videojuego arcade de esta saga y todas sus secuelas. Apariencia Grandmaster Meio siempre se ve como una figura encubierta flotando en el aire, sin piernas visibles; y con uñas largas en forma de garras. En el videojuego Strider 2, su rostro está completamente cubierto por vendajes, y sus ojos brillan a través de estos. Personalidad Un personaje sumamente cruel y perverso, Grandmaster Meio no tiene ningún tipo de moral, ética o incluso respeto por la vida, y solo se preocupa por sus propias ambiciones. No muestra interés en el bienestar de sus sujetos, viéndolos como nada más que juguetes, e incluso dispuesto a realizar un genocidio en masa si no cumplen con sus expectativas. También exhibe una obsesión enfermiza por el control total y una ambición que no conoce límites: no está satisfecho con haber tomado el control del mundo, Meio desea unificar a cada ser vivo en la Tierra bajo su dominio.Staff (30 de noviembre de 1992). "Capcom Game Street". Gamest Extra: All Capcom (81). pag. 42-45. Extremadamente arrogante y confiado en sus poderes, Meio busca convertirse en un 'dios' a través de la creación de su propia raza perfecta, con la que reemplazaría a la vieja humanidad.Capcom (octubre 2006, Sony PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (japonés). pag. 42 ISBN 4-86233-076-2 El mundo en videojuego Strider 2 es el resultado final de esta visión,Yamato, Shinichi (21 de febrero de 2014). "Watching out for the new Strider, the only one Strider - producer Andrew Szimansky talks about the revival after 15 years!". 4gamer.net. 09 Mayo 2014 un mundo donde se le adora como una deidad y donde todo es, directa o indirectamente, creado por él.Capcom (Febrero 2000, Sony PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (japones). Mission 0: Investigate the Ancient Ruins Sin embargo, este exceso de confianza y una tendencia a subestimar en gran medida a los que él considera inferiores, tienden a convertirse en su eliminación al final. El demuestra poseer un gran nivel de inteligencia, ya que es capaz de crear maravillas orgánicas y tecnológicas con aparente facilidad y ser lo suficientemente astuto como para obtener el apoyo de figuras militares y políticas de la Tierra. Todos sus subordinados son profundamente devotos y leales a él, pero incluso a ellos les está prohibido pronunciar su nombre,Capcom (Febrero 2000, Sony PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (japones), manual, pag. 1 en cambio se refieren a él respetuosamente como , traducido ya sea como 'Master' (Maestro) o 'Lord' en las localizaciones occidentales). Concepto Según Isuke, Grandmaster Meio se inspiró en una imagen que vio el en The Lord of The Rings (1937-1949) de J.J.R. Tolkien.Jones, Darran (24 de abril de 2010). "The Making of... Strider". Retro Gamer (76), pag. 51. 'Meio' es también la traducción japonesa del inglés 'Dark Lord' que se usa en referencia al personaje principal. Antes de que todo esto se conociera, sin embargo, era una creencia popular que Meio se inspiró en el emperador Palpatine de la franquicia Star Wars, observando varios paralelos entre los dos personajes, como su vejez, estar cubiertos con una capa oscura, disparando rayos desde su manos, y sus estaciones similares (la Estrella de la Muerte y la Tercera Luna). Su nombre fue originalmente localizado como Lord Grand Master en la primera fuente oficial en inglés, los volantes 'Falcon' creados para el evento AM Show de 1988. Ilustraciones conceptuales del el para el videojuego Strider 2 muestran una pequeña esfera mecánica que siempre habría aparecido flotando debajo de él, llamada ,Capcom (22 de febrero de 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (japones). pag. 47 que se eliminó del videojuego final. Este orbe parece tener una conexión con su aparente forma fantasmal en el videojuego. El Control Life Orb también se habría fusionado con Caduceus durante la batalla final, formando parte de su cabeza o núcleo vital. Trasfondo Siendo un ser de poderes casi divinos, la mayoría de la información sobre los orígenes de Grandmaster Meio o detalles como su nacionalidad o la edad se desconocen. 8 2 9 Hay mucha especulación en torno a la verdad detrás de sus orígenes, 9 como que él es un extraterrestre de una nebulosa distante que ha venido codiciando la pura fuerza de voluntad del planeta. 10 Lo que se sabe con certeza es que apareció de repente en la Tierra un día, y se convirtió en el gobernante absoluto del planeta en unos pocos años. 8 9 Strider Grandmaster Meio apareció de repente en la Tierra en el año 2042, mientras que el mundo estaba sumido en la guerra y el caos. Partiendo de la República Socialista Soviética de Kazakh, comenzó una invasión mundial a gran escala. Al superar fácilmente cualquier intento de luchar contra él, finalmente se convirtió en el gobernante absoluto de los países del este y oeste en apenas cinco años, tomando el control del poder militar y científico mundial y forjando un contingente militar corrupto para sostener su gobierno. Al reunir tecnología de vanguardia, construye un satélite artificial, la Tercera Luna, que se lanza a la órbita de la Tierra entre el planeta y su luna natural. A partir de aquí, tiene la intención de usarlo como el centro de su dictadura y promover sus propios planes. Pero incluso después de tener todo el mundo a su disposición, su ambición aún no estaba satisfecha. Quería crear un mundo unificado, donde todos los seres vivos aceptaran su gobierno, aunque se dio cuenta de que sería imposible ya que no todos los seres humanos, y mucho menos los más primitivos, podrían entender su palabra o razón. 1 Vertiendo todo el poder científico del mundo en la investigación de las criaturas en el Amazonas, fue capaz de descifrar el secreto para crear vida. Después de algunos experimentos insatisfactorios, y con la creación del Dispositivo antigravedad, una idea diabólica brilló en su mente, 'El plan de la tercera luna': al usar el dispositivo para elevar la Tercera Luna fuera de la atmósfera de la Tierra, quemaría toda la vida (todos los 'Hijos de los Dioses Antiguos') en el planeta, dejando atrás una 'Nueva Tierra' libre para repoblar con sus propias creaciones, 2 11 los hijos de un nuevo Dios, él mismo. Sin embargo, falló en tomar en cuenta a los Striders. Con la humanidad al borde de la extinción, los ejércitos rebeldes contra Grandmaster Meio contratan sus servicios y envían a Strider Hiryu con una sola directiva: eliminar a Grandmaster Meio. Hiryu se infiltra en la Ciudad Capital Kazakh y en su reconocida base St. Petersburg, como el primer paso de su investigación. Después de la caída del gobierno Kazakh, Grandmaster Meio otorga una gran recompensa por la cabeza de Hiryu, 12 13 enviando a su gran ejército y cazarecompensas tras él. Esto incluía al cazarrecompensas experto Solo, a quien él personalmente contrata para asegurarle a Hiryu que 'nunca se marche vivo de Eurasia'. No obstante, Hiryu elimina cualquier oposición en su camino y finalmente derriba su mejor 'carta as': el acorazado volador Balrog. Preguntándose cómo Hiryu se atreve a luchar contra él, Grandmaster Meio lo desafía y le dice que le demostrará el porque controla este mundo. Pero Hiryu continúa su misión y finalmente descubre la existencia de la Tercera Luna. Eliminando todos los obstáculos en su camino, Hiryu finalmente confronta al loco en un enfrentamiento final, y contra todo pronóstico es capaz de derrotar a Grandmaster Meio. 14 Strider 2 Por razones desconocidas, Grandmaster Meio ha sido sellado en una cámara funeraria bajo ruinas antiguas en la región de 'El Dorado'. A través del acto del renegado Strider Hien, es liberado de su confinamiento para tomar el control del mundo una vez más. Meio tomó residencia en la reconstrucción de la Tercera Luna y permaneció allí exclusivamente, centrándose en continuar la experimentación genética en su 'Nueva Vida'. Sin embargo, en los 2000 años que pasaron desde su encuentro con Hiryu, su ambición se vino abajo. 14 La "Tierra Unificada" a la que regresó está plagada de enfermedades y golpeada por constantes guerras, y su humanidad se está acercando lentamente a su propia extinción. Al ver esto, decide destruir esta Tierra decadente y partir hacia otro planeta donde comenzar sus experimentos de nuevo. Para hacerlo, crea el arma bio-orgánica Caduceus para servir como su 'camino a las estrellas', un vehículo para llevar las semillas de sus formas de vida artificiales mientras viajan por la galaxia en busca de otro planeta. 15 Aunque esta vez los Striders fueron exterminados preventivamente, un sobreviviente permaneció. Strider Hiryu resurgió una vez más con la intención de cumplir la última misión de los Striders: matar a Grandmaster Meio. Hiryu enfrenta al mundo entero en su búsqueda, pero finalmente encuentra e infiltra a la Tercera Luna, con Grandmaster Meio incitándolo a que se arrodille ante él. Una vez cara a cara, proclama que lo eliminará antes de destruir el mundo, pero no puede superar al Strider en la batalla. Desesperado, suelta a Caduceus en su contra, pero incluso su creación llega a su fin a manos de Hiryu. Herido y a merced de Hiryu, pronunció unas palabras crípticas, preguntándose si Hiryu era el mismo que, dos mil años antes, se interponía en su camino. Hiryu, sin embargo, no le presta atención a estas palabras y destaja a Grandmaster Meio. Strider (2014) Grandmaster Meio apareció de repente un día en la Tierra, transformando a Kazakh City en su sede de poder. Forjando una fuerza militar conocida como 'Ejército de Meio' con su gran poder científico, tomó el control del mundo en unos pocos años. Implementando el 'Año de Meio', se convirtió en el gobernante sin oposición del mundo. Él se alojó en la Sala del Trono, sobre la 'Torre de Meio' en el centro de Kazakh City, desde donde controló su gobierno a través de sus subordinados y generales, que fueron los únicos que lo vieron en persona. Mientras era el gobernante del mundo, aún abrigaba la ambición de crear su propio mundo ideal y esperaba pacientemente la oportunidad de limpiar el 'viejo mundo' de toda existencia viva para poder crear su 'nuevo mundo' personal. Creó la Instalación de Investigación específicamente para llevar a cabo investigaciones genéticas con el fin de diseñar una especie nueva.Capcom (febrero, 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (japonés). Story Intel #09: Research Facility También ordenó a un equipo de investigadores desarrollar un dispositivo antigravedad llamado 'Gravitron' bajo falsos pretextos, manteniendo en secreto su intención de usar el dispositivo para borrar toda la vida en el planeta. Cualquier investigador que llegó a saber de la verdad intentó escapar, solo para ser perseguido bajo las órdenes de Grandmaster Meio.Capcom (febrero, 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (japonés). Character Intel #23: Gravitron Él se convirtió en el objetivo de los Striders en algún momento durante su ascenso al poder, y once agentes fueron enviados con la misión de matarlo. Ninguno de los agentes sobrevivió a la infiltración de Kazakh City, y solo uno (Hien) logró llegar hasta Grandmaster Meio en persona, aunque fue en vano.Capcom (febrero, 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (japonés). Story Intel #13: Strider Hien En el año de 'Meio 0048', a Hiryu también se le asigna la misión. En preparativos para ejecutar sus planes, Grandmaster Meio al principio ignoró esta nueva intrusión. Después de que Hiryu demuestra ser un enemigo lo suficientemente fuerte para sus cazarecompensas personales, ordena al general Mikiel contratar los servicios de Solo. Ni Solo ni Mikiel sobrevivieron a su encuentro contra Hiryu, y por lo tanto Grandmaster Meio ordena a su ejecutor, Xi Wang Mu, y al jefe de la Instalación de Investigación, el Profesor Schlange, que lo eliminen. Hiryu continúa superando a sus enemigos, sobreviviendo a todos los intentos contra su vida. Cansado de los fracasos de Schlange, Grandmaster Meio aparece justo cuando el científico estaba en medio de una diatriba y lo mata. Luego se enfrenta a Hiryu, empujándolo al subterráneo con sus poderes. Observando la persistencia de Hiryu, entonces envía a su seguidor más confiable, Juroung, esperando que no falle como los demás. A pesar de la confianza de Juroung, sin embargo, Hiryu lo derrotó también. En ese punto, Grandmaster Meio decide esperar por él en la parte superior de su torre. Una vez que Hiryu apareció, él le agradece por haberse encargado de sus subordinados, ya que estaba cansado de su incompetencia. Explica cómo la humanidad 'imperfecta' ha desperdiciado los dones que le ha otorgado, y sus planes para comenzar de nuevo y traer una nueva 'era de Meio'. También le da a Hiryu la oportunidad de unirse a él, pero Hiryu se rehúsa apresuradamente. Decepcionado por su decisión, Grandmaster Meio comienza su asalto. Ataca mientras le recuerda a Hiryu que no tiene posibilidades de ganar, y que tanto el mundo como el destino son suyos para controlar. Eventualmente, sin embargo, Hiryu logra derrotarlo. Gritando de dolor, Grandmaster Meio se teletransporta a su base en órbita, y revela su verdadera forma: 'Meio Prime'. Notablemente desquiciado por haber sido llevado a tales extremos, proclama que él será el creador de una raza perfecta mientras golpea a Hiryu, pero al final es derrotado para siempre. Al derrumbarse en la Tierra, él se retuerce de dolor mientras su cuerpo se vaporiza durante el reingreso atmosférico, con Hiryu calmado de pie sobre él. Habilidades Grandmaster Meio no parece tener ningún nivel de fuerza física superior, y en su lugar confía en su inteligencia y vastos poderes para atacar a sus enemigos desde lejos. En términos de movilidad, tiene el poder de levitar y moverse a través del aire a tal velocidad que deja un rastro de imágenes residuales, y la habilidad de teletransportarse instantáneamente a cualquier ubicación en la Tierra, o incluso por encima de su órbita. En términos ofensivos, Meio puede manipular electricidad con gran precisión y exactitud, siendo capaz de cambiar su dirección y potencia a voluntad; y también puede generar orbes de proyectiles altamente explosivos con habilidades de rastreo. Pero la que probable sea su habilidad más conocida es el poder de la creación, la capacidad de crear 'formas de vida' orgánicas a través de un rayo desde sus manos. Se muestra teniendo un aparente control ilimitado sobre su capacidad para crear vida. Parece que no hay límite en la complejidad o naturaleza de estas formas de vida, ya que puede producir tanto formas simples (ej: peces) como formas más complejas (ej: dinosaurios)Capcom (Octubre 2006, Sony PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (japones). pag. 13. ISBN 4-86233-076-2 e incluso humanos,Sega (Septiembre 1990, Sega Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (japones). Manual, pag. 3 y él también se muestra capaz de crear criaturas mecánicas tales como Lago, vida orgánica con formas extrañas e incluso criaturas de talla planetaria como Caduceus. Usando esta habilidad en combate, él restringe el movimiento de sus enemigos llenando el área con varias formas en constante movimiento atacando a su objetivo, lo que a su vez hace que sus propios ataques sean más difíciles de eludir. En su forma 'Meio Prime' del videojuego Strider (2014), sus poderes se incrementan exponencialmente, multiplicando la fuerza y la cantidad de proyectiles que puede realizar con cada ataque. Otras apariciones *'Capcom Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken' (1990): Grandmaster Meio es uno de los seis enemigos jefes principales en este videojuego de trivias. *'Strider II' (1990): Grandmaster Meio es el enemigo jefe final en las versiones porteadas para Sega Mega Drive y Sega Game Gear del videojuego no canónico Strider Returns: Journey from Darkness. En las versiones originales de la computadora del hogar, solo hace un cameo en la pantalla del título. *'SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition' (2001): Él aparece como una de las Cartas de Personaje. *'Namco × Capcom' (2005): Él es uno de los principales antagonistas en este videojuego crossover, apareciendo ya cerca del final de la historia del mismo. *'Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3' (2011): Hace una aparición cameo como una de las cartas en el modo 'Héroes y Heraldos'. *'Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite' (2017): Aparece como un personaje presente solo durante el modo historia, buscando cumplir su deseo de manipular y controlar toda la vida existente. Ha estado trabajando en conjunto con Ultron Sigma, y está en posesión de la Gema del Poder que él conserva en lo más profundo de su guarida. También reescribió las rutinas principales de Zero, convirtiéndolo en un subordinado servil que se hace llamar 'Oblivion'. Él es confrontado y luego derrotado por Hiryu y Gamora como una distracción mientras los demás van y recuperan la Gema del Poder. A diferencia de Hiryu en este videojuego crossover, el diseño de Meio es de su aparición más reciente en el videojuego Strider (2014). Curiosidades *Algunas reseñas del videojuego Strider en revistas de su época original enumeraban erróneamente el nombre de Grandmaster Meio como 'Lord Eurasia', probablemente un error nacido de la conocida frase que hace referencia a él: 'He shall never leave Eurasia alive!' (¡Él nunca dejará Eurasia con vida!). *Grandmaster Meio muestra muchas diferencias en su diálogo y cómo se evalúa en los subtítulos japoneses del videojuego Strider (2014) en comparación con el guión occidental en inglés: **En japonés, el tabú seguido por todos sus subordinados de nunca pronunciar su nombre y solo referirse a su persona como ya presente en el videojuego anterior se mantiene por completo, mientras que el guión en inglés lo omite y tiene a todos los enemigos pronunciando libremente su nombre completo. **Excepto por una sola instancia, él siempre llama a Hiryu en japonés como un , que seria un guiño hacia su diálogo final en el primer videojuego. No hay tal referencia en los diálogos para la versión en inglés. **Los diálogos previos a la batalla jefe entre él y Hiryu son muy diferentes: no menciona que esté cansado de sus subordinados y tampoco le pide a Hiryu que se una a él, sino que le dice a Hiryu que llega demasiado tarde, declarando su intención de crear un Nuevo Mundo y que Hiryu pronto será testigo del fin del mundo. **En la versión en inglés, él habla usando el royal we inconsistentemente, refiriéndose a sí mismo en plural solo durante la mayor parte de su extenso discurso. No hay un equivalente utilizado en los subtítulos japoneses, donde solo habla normalmente. *Mientras que los datos de Meio Prime en el videojuego Strider (2014) afirman directamente que el es un 'alienígena espacial', los datos de perfil de tanto Grandmaster Meio como los de Meio Prime en la versión japonesa siguen siendo imprecisas sobre su verdadera naturaleza y orígenes durante todo el material. *Su rediseño para el videojuego Strider (2014) tiene un gran parecido con el colega antagonista de Capcom Bilstein, o más exactamente, su forma como 'Bilstein's Ghost', de los videojuegos de la saga Star Gladiator. Cartas 175px|link=w:c:es.marvelvscapcom:Héroes y Heraldos|Héroes y Heraldos Sprites *'Namco × Capcom' Archivo:Grandmaster_Meio_Namco_×_Capcom.png Enlaces externos *Grandmaster Meio en Striderpedia (inglés) *Grandmaster Meio en Marvel vs. Capcom (español) Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos